


Yellow

by deanosaur



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Personal space issues, Stargazing, a good time for everyone involved, at a convention, basically just fluff, jared is no 1 shipper, jensen dripping wet, lots of fluff, private show for misha wink wink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6923464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanosaur/pseuds/deanosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Look at the stars,<br/>Look how they shine for you,<br/>And everything you do,<br/>Yeah, they were all yellow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written by aonahht.tumblr.com and i-will-ship-you.tumblr.com
> 
> **This is set at no particular convention also we have never been to a convention ourselves, we just gathered information from the internet, so sorry for any inaccuracies.  
> Also they do not have wives in the fic but there is a mention of their kids (no hate towards them, it's just easier)**

"I shake it off! Shake it off! I-I-I shake it off, shake I-hey!"

Misha's loud singing came to an abrupt halt as the empty coffee cup bounced off of his stomach, the remainders of Jensen's last dregs leaving a small splatter on his shirt. Misha immediately sat straight up in his seat, hands flapping at the mess that would no doubt stain one of the few shirts he had with him for the convention. At his sudden movements, his phone fell from his lap, sliding under his seat, the tinny speakers still blasting Taylor Swift.

"Jensen! It's everywhere!" Misha spluttered, grabbing the offending cup in an attempt to minimise the damage.

Jensen, who- up until his vendetta to end T-Swift's reign of tyranny in his car- had been intently trying to watch the road in front of him through the constant rain, now eyed his friend with a grin, thoroughly amused by the sight of Misha floundering.

The pair had been driving for near enough three hours now, heading to a convention to talk to some fans and hopefully meet some, and with the heavy rain cutting out any signal for the radio Jensen was fast becoming bored of Misha's selection of music- as well as his tendency to give his own rendition.

"Don't be dramatic," he scolded with a soft chuckle, eyes flicking back and forth between the road and his companion as he reached over to grab the corner of Misha's shirt, inspecting the damage. "There's barely anything on it."

Flinging the polystyrene cup into the footwell behind Jensen's seat, Misha scoffed, "Yeah, because it's gonna be so easy to get coffee out of my white shirt," his words muffled as he leant down to grope for his phone under the seat before- Jensen thanked the gods- coming up victorious and pausing the track, the car settling back into a more comfortable silence.

"Sweet, sweet silence," he sighed, paying Misha no mind as he mourned over the loss of a perfectly good shirt, instead choosing to settle back into his seat and enjoy the ride.

"Y'know we spent the first two hours with no music, Jensen," Misha stated matter-of-factly, twisting in his seat to face Jensen as he spoke. "So really we should have about another hour with music."

Glancing over and seeing the expectant look on Misha's face, Jensen groaned, "I don't know if I can deal with another hour of you singing along to your music."  
Misha gasped in mock horror, crossing his arms as he shot Jensen an accusatory look. "I thought that you liked my singing!"

"It's not your singing I have a problem with," Jensen replied, rolling his eyes. "But you have four songs on your phone and I am done with all of them." The blonde took one hand from the steering wheel to turn the radio on again, hoping that perhaps they'd be able to reach a compromise.

"Damn," he muttered, fiddling with the frequencies for a moment and- being met only with the harsh sound of static filling the car- sighing before turning it off again. "The signal's still down. Are you sure there are no CDs in that compartment?"

Looking up from where he had now slumped against the car door, Misha rose a sharp eyebrow at his driver, obviously unimpressed with the other man's eagerness to change the music.

"Checking over and over again won't make CDs magically appear- maybe you shouldn't have left them at home."

"Yeah, yeah, it's all my fault, I know the drill. Can you just check please?"

With an annoyed sigh, Misha leant forward and opened the glove compartment, using the light from his phone to try and scope the inside for Jensen's beloved CDs. Having no luck, he decided to stick his hand in and try to find one by touch instead.

Jensen's hand shot to Misha's elbow as the car began to make spluttering noises, as though something was coughing up hair balls under the bonnet.

"Woah woah woah, what did you do?" He asked, eyes furiously scanning the dashboard as he tried to figure out what was going on with his car.

Retrieving his arm from the compartment Misha frowned, peering back into the dark compartment before confirming, "No, it wasn't me. There aren't any open wires or anything in here."

The car began to slow now, the soft purr of the engine trailing off into silence, the car rolling to a stop with only the sound of the rain- even heavier now- hammering on the windscreen.

Jensen cursed under his breath, leaning his forehead against the steering wheel for a second as he tried the ignition a couple of times. The engine groaned but did nothing else, the car falling into silence once again.

"It'll be the water," Misha muttered, peering out of the window. They had been driving down a series of small, winding lanes, attempting to evade some of the traffic they were sure to encounter on a Thursday evening. Unfortunately, they hadn't anticipated the sheer volume of rain that would fall on their journey, leaving the road completely flooded, with water rising half way up the wheel of the car.

"Okay," Jensen sighed, before undoing his seatbelt and begrudgingly placing his hand on the door handle, looking at the pounding rain with a grimace. "I'm gonna check it out."

"Okay," Misha murmured in reply, watching as Jensen opened the door and swung himself out, groaning as his feet hit the water with a splash. Misha turned his head to peer out of his own window, worried by the rising water level outside; soon enough it would be above the bottom of the door, and while Jensen's car doors were well sealed and wouldn't let any water in, it would mean they'd be trapped inside the car unless they wanted to flood the inside.

When the engine had stopped the windscreen wipers had ceased to work, and a thick layer of rippling water now covered the glass, obscuring Misha's view of Jensen other than the blurred outline of his blue shirt.

Curling his legs up onto the seat Misha turned his phone's torch off, pulling up his camera and snapping a quick picture of Jensen's blurry silhouette, tweeting it with the caption 'Slave has been sent to attend to the chariot', wondering why their phones had service but they had no radio.

Locking his phone once again Misha threw his phone onto Jensen's seat, nestling back against his own as he let out a tired sigh. He could vaguely hear metallic noises coming from the front of the car, but it seemed as though Jensen wasn't having much luck.

A thick cloak of dark clouds covered the sky, leaving the world overcast and shadowed, with little to no natural light filtering through the array of trees hanging over the road. As Misha glanced around them at the dark void of the tree line at the edge of the road, a shiver ran up his spine, despite the remnants of warmth in the car from when the engine had been on.

Hearing a frustrated shout from under the bonnet, Misha leaned forward, trying to catch a glimpse of his friend again to see what the problem was. Rivulets of rain ran down the steep angle of the bonnet, further obscuring his vision- he couldn't see a thing anymore. With one last morose sigh, Misha popped the buckle on his seatbelt, twisting around in his seat to grab his jacket from the backseat, cursing himself for not bringing the waterproof one.

Bracing himself for the cold, Misha brought the jacket up to cover his head, before pushing open the door and climbing out of the car, trying not to gasp as his feet were immediately submerged, the water rising up past his ankles. Slamming the door again, he quickly waded his way to the bonnet, the heavy rain quickly soaking any part of him that was dry.

Jensen was hunched over the engine, shirt soaked through and clinging to his shivering skin as he fiddled with something that Misha couldn't see, his forearms completely out of sight. Misha struggled over to him, bringing his jacket up to cover Jensen's head as well as soon as he was close enough. Jensen turned to him, muttering a quick thanks before turning back to the engine with a frown.

"Any luck?" Misha called, voice barely carrying over the noise of the wind and rain. He huddled closer to Jensen as he tried desperately to steal heat from him, half of his chest pressing up against Jensen's back as he peered over the taller man's shoulder.

Jensen shook his head, bringing an oil covered hand up to his face to try and wipe away the rain collecting on his eyelashes and nose, only succeeding in covering himself in the thick substance.

"I think the water's damaged the battery- there's loads of it collecting around the bracket and I'm fairly sure it shouldn't be. I checked the oil and antifreeze and neither seem to be leaking."

He brought his hand up to the bonnet, taking down the support stand and slamming the lid shut as he turned to face Misha again. "We're gonna have to call someone- I think we need a new battery installed."

Nodding, Misha stepped back, huddling his coat around him again as he hurried back to his side of the car, seeing Jensen do the same on the driver side. They slammed the car doors shut, already shivering from the wet clothes clinging to them, and Misha grabbed the torch from the glove compartment, switching it on.

"My jacket did jackshit," Misha laughed and discarded it in the footwell then glanced over at Jensen and noticed he had some oil on his face. Leaning over, cupping the man's chin, he tilted Jensen's head toward him and wiped off the black smear with his sleeve. Misha hesitated for a moment as he saw Jensen's eyes dart to his lips but reluctantly let go and sat back.

"I hate rain," Jensen grumbled, acting as if nothing had happened, whilst pulling out his phone and dialling the breakdown company. "Yes, hello?"

Misha took this opportunity to do a once over of Jensen's body. He was definitely not checking him out just...  
Who was he kidding, Jensen Ackles is the hottest person in the universe and Misha could practically feel the heat radiating from him in the freezing car. Combine that with the wet t-shirt that clung to his perfect torso, outlining the muscles underneath, and you have something irresistible. Misha definitely did not mind the rain.

"What do you mean you can't get out here?" Jensen raised his voice, snapping Misha from his thoughts. "No, I understand. Thank you."

Jensen hung up the phone and tilted his head back in an annoyed manner, sighing loudly. Misha had the urge to put his hand on his thigh to comfort him but thought better of it.

"They can't get here 'til the morning," Jensen groaned. "So we're stuck in this fucking freezer all night."

"Great," Misha tried to sound displeased but if it meant spending more time with his co-star then he didn't really have reason to complain. "We should probably change out of these clothes before we get hypothermia."

Jensen agreed, much to Misha's delight, and stripped off his shirt before reaching into the back to get the bag of spare clothes... to discover that it was missing. Jensen mentally face palmed as he remembered putting them in the trunk before they set off as 'of course they're not going to need them until they get to the hotel' despite Misha's worry that they will, for some reason, need spare clothes before then. Jensen didn't question what he meant but now he didn't even want to see the smug expression that's sure to be painted on the guy's face.

"Don't even say it," Jensen warned but to his surprise when he sat back down, Misha wasn't looking smug at all, instead he was looking rather flustered as he had also shed his shirt. Jensen coughed loudly. This wasn't weird, right? It was just two guys in a car that had broken down, having to strip because of the weather. He awkwardly checked the time on his phone, the light illuminated the car for a second and Misha could see from the reflection in the window that it was 10:00pm.

"We should sleep if we have photo ops tomorrow," Misha said and Jensen seemed to relax a little as he seemed to have collected himself.

"Sure, I forgot you need your beauty sleep," Jensen smirked, all awkwardness having dissipated.

"Shut up, who's the one who spends the most time in the hair and makeup trailer, princess?" Misha teased and Jensen punched him playfully.

"Whatever. I get the back seat!" Jensen yelled and hastily scrambled into the back of the car before Misha had time to react.

"Hey, no fair!" Misha protested and Jensen stuck his tongue out. Misha pouted and rested his chin on the back of his seat, pulling his best wounded puppy expression. "Please Jay, it's wet in the front."

"You can't fit two fully grown men in the back," Jensen insisted, but Misha wasn't having it.

"We can try," Misha rolled over into the back and landed on Jensen, crushing him. It then became a mess of limbs as each of them tried to fit laying on backs but that obviously wasn't going to work. Eventually they settled on their sides, Misha with his back pressed to Jensen's chest.

"Well this isn't awkward," Jensen whispered making Misha chuckle. "You're kinda like a giant hot water bottle. As long as you don't move in your sleep you can stay, I don't want to end up with a black eye in the morning."

"Ditto," Misha closed his eyes. The warmth emitting from the body surrounding him was definitely enough to compensate for the freezing temperatures, and the scent and proximity was intoxicating to say the least. Jensen shifted his head to get comfy and Misha had to refrain from turning around (which would be very lengthy and awkward process given the space) and kissing him.

"Night, Mish," Jensen murmured, his breath tickling the back of Misha's neck.

"Goodnight, Jen," Misha smiled when an arm snaked around his waist, holding him tight, and wondered if it was subconsciously or not. Either way this was great, Misha found himself drifting off into a pleasant sleep as the rain eased to a gentle pitter-patter on the metal roof.


	2. Chapter 2

Pulling into the car park, Jensen scanned for an empty space, worrying that he wouldn't be able to park since they had arrived so late. The hotel's parking space was relatively full, which was to be expected as it was so early in the morning- no one in their right mind would be up and leaving the hotel at 5:15.

They had originally planned to arrive the night before, but their unplanned stop with their car troubles had thrown Jensen's plans for a loop.

The pair had tried to sleep in the car the night before until the water cleared enough for the breakdown service to get to them, and after the worst of the storm had passed the repair truck had sent them on their way. However, after a fitful night of no sleep, pressed up against each other in the cramped back seat of Jensen's car, both men were mentally and physically drained, wanting nothing more than to collapse in a proper bed.

As he approached a speed bump, Jensen brought the car to a slow crawl, trying not to wake Misha who had managed to fall asleep in the passenger seat. The man in question had one of his legs tucked up on his seat, which was pulled right back so his other leg could stretch up onto the dash. He was slouched down with his back curling into the crease of the seat, with his face smushed against the bottom of the car window.

How he could be comfortable when he had contorted himself so much would forever remain a mystery to his companion.

Spotting a space, Jensen smoothly manoeuvred the car into place, checking his position before shutting off the car's engine. He leant back in his seat, awkwardly stretching his stiff back and shoulders with a disgruntled sigh as he took his seatbelt off.

Misha stirred next to him, the lack of movement rousing him from his sleep, and his eyes lazily opened, squinting at the sudden intrusion of light.

"Morning, Misha," Jensen called softly, grinning as his companion let out a tired groan.

"What time's it?" Misha mumbled, bringing the heel of his hand up to rub at his eyes. He uncurled his limbs from their various positions, fumbling for his seatbelt and arching his back as he stretched away from the seat.

"Coming up to six," Jensen replied, pulling the keys out of the ignition and tossing them onto the dash in front of him, trying not to focus on the moan Misha let out as he stretched. "Don't worry, we have tonnes of time to check in at reception and then crash in our rooms for a couple of hours before we're needed."

Nodding slightly, Misha took one last sigh before pushing open the door and rolling himself out of the car. After Jensen had followed suit, the pair grabbed their bags from the trunk and started to navigate their way to sign in.

"Oh, there Jen," Misha called, pointing to the dimly illuminated 'Reception' sign. Crossing the car park, Jensen grabbed Misha's bag from his shoulder, ignoring the other's protests as he swung open the door.

"After you," he joked, holding the door for the blue eyed man.

Rolling his eyes, Misha simply responded with a tired 'you doofus', lightly punching Jensen's stomach as he passed.

There was a blonde teenage boy sitting behind the desk, dozing against the corner of his computer. Feeling slightly guilty- but not really that guilty considering where he'd slept, cramped in the back of a car- Misha dinged the bell, wincing as the shrill noise cut through the early morning silence.

The boy flew up, his eyes shooting open as he looked around wildly, his name tag revealed as he leant away from the desk.

"Good morning, Dustin," Misha said, smirking slightly as a shocked look came over the boy's face.

"How did yo-" Dustin cut himself off, sending a fleeting glance down to his name tag. "Good morning, sir. How can I help?"

"Ackles and Collins to sign in, please," he said, fiddling with the corner of the bell. Jensen came to lean against the desk next to Misha, this time surrendering Misha's bags when he grabbed at them.

Dustin tapped at the computer for a couple of seconds, before reaching behind him and taking two keys down from the wall.

"Okay, you guys are in room 220 on the third floor, bathroom, wardrobe, there should be tea, coffee and mugs by the kettle, double bed, the maid should be in aroun-"

"Double bed?" Jensen cut in, a confused crinkle forming between his brows as they pulled together. "Are we not in different rooms?"

Pausing, Dustin looked back at his computer screen, scrolling back through the booking details before shaking his head, replying, "Um, whoever sorted the rooms booked you guys in to share. We're booked out I'm afraid, or I'd try and sort you separate rooms."

Misha turned to Jensen with a sigh, rolling his eyes before turning back to the desk. "Don't worry, Dustin, we'll manage. Thanks for your help."

"Sure," Dustin mumbled, turning off the screen of his computer and dropping his head back down to the desk.

"Well this'll be fun," Jensen muttered to Misha, pushing open the door to the stairs.

With a soft smile, Misha replied "I'd warn you that I snore but I'm assuming you already know."

Grinning back, Jensen teased, "Just don't go stealing all of the covers, now!"

\-----------------------

"It's tiny."

"Hey you'll hurt its feelings, be nice."

"It's a bed, Misha."

Throwing his bag onto the floor, Misha leapt forward onto the aforementioned bed, and sure enough he almost took up the whole thing himself.

Climbing on himself, Jensen shoved Misha over to one side, flopping down onto the soft surface with a whoomf.

"This is fine," Misha muttered, turning his head to stare at his companion. Jensen's eyes had fallen shut, one hand splayed off of the side of the bed, the other resting on his stomach. His jacket was lying on the chair across the room, and his blue t-shirt had ridden slightly to show a sliver of skin above his waistband. Which Misha was not looking at. Like, at all.

"At least it's comfortable," Jensen whispered, obviously fighting to stay awake now that he was somewhere relaxed.

Smirking slightly at his friend's sleepy appearance, Misha rolled over to take his phone from his pocket, quickly setting an alarm for nine and tossing it onto the bedside table.

Laying back onto the pillow, Misha took one last glance at Jensen, and drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

\---------------------------

"GUYS! GUYS ARE YOU AWAKE!"

The yelling was accompanied by frequent loud banging on their hotel room's door, the door rattling with each one of Jared's 'knocks'.

Stumbling out of bed, Misha rushed to the door, fumbling with the chain for a couple of seconds before swinging it open. And then ducking. Because Jared tried to knock on his face.

"Shhhhh! It's early, people will be sleeping!" Misha scolded, catching Jared's fist and leaning around him to check the corridor for any signs of people complaining.

Going in for a hug, Jared laughed boisterously, replying, "Nice try, Misha- it's like 9:30. Man, you must be out of it."

Misha hugged him back, patting at Jared's waist before pulling back to let him in.

"Jenseeeen," Jared called, walking past Misha and approaching the bed, ignoring Jensen's annoyed groans as he leapt on him.

"Get off, you idiot," Jensen groaned, elbowing Jared off of him and pulling his pillow over his head.

"Jeez," Jared chuckled. "Nice to see you too. Didn't you miss me?"

Sending his foot into Jared's shin, Jensen groaned again, trying to block out the sound of Jared's voice. "Not enough to want you on top of me, asshat."

Raising an eyebrow, Jared shifted so he was lying across the bed next to Jensen, as if ready to be painted like one of his French girls.

"Sorry," he muttered in Jensen's ear with a mischievous grin. "I forgot the job was already taken."

Jensen froze before pulling his head out from under the pillow, and upon seeing Jared not-so-discreetly pointing across the room, sent a hurried glance in Misha's direction, relieved when he realised Misha was busy making coffee and wasn't listening.

Misha turned towards the bed as the sound of flesh hitting cloth and a sharp groan rang out across the room, not worrying too much as he saw Jared clutching his stomach with a- slightly pained but still devilish- grin across his face. Jensen was blushing furiously, but his bed head severely softened the effect of his scowl.

"Play nice, boys," he teased, emptying a sachet of sugar into the mug with his ground coffee before settling into the chair by the table to wait for the kettle to boil.

"He started it," Jensen grumbled, sitting up and wiping the sleepy dust from his eyes.

"Irrelevant," Jared sang back, avoiding the feeble slap sent his way by rolling off of the bed and standing up. "Anyway, you need to get up, because we have breakfast in the green room in about forty minutes, and you both need to be presentable. And uh," he glanced over at the open door to the bathroom. "If you both wanna shower at the same time then my room's free- I'll leave my key with you guys, just give it back later."

Nodding, Misha asked, "Can you text me where the green room is?"

Jared walked to the door, throwing his keycard onto the table and a 'sure' over his shoulder, before exiting into the hallway, a muffled 'see you guys later' all that he left them with.

Flopping back onto the pillows, Jensen let out a long sigh, rubbing his eyes one more time before rolling out of bed.

He stretched his arms above his head, shirt riding up as he walked around the bed, stealing the coffee from under Misha's nose just as he finished pouring in the water.

"Hey!" Misha spluttered indignantly, reaching out for it as Jensen chuckled, moving out of Misha's reach. Jensen took one sip, yelped as the hot coffee burned his tongue and decided to surrender the drink back to Misha, sticking his tongue out and breathing heavily.

"Ooow," he whined, fanning at his face to try and soothe the burn.

Rolling his eyes, Misha added the small carton of milk, calling, "That's karma, Jen. Shouldn't steal other people's coffee."

"Yeah, whatever," Jensen sighed, his words contorted around his tongue, blushing again as he realised how stupid he must look and sound.

Grabbing Misha's phone from the bedside table, Jensen checked the time, realising that they'd have to make a move soon if they didn't want to be late. The phone started buzzing suddenly, vibrating almost silently in his hand as the alarm notification popped up on the screen.

"Hey Misha, why is your alarm on silent?" Jensen enquired.

Pausing in his coffee cooling, Misha realised that must have been why he hadn't been woken up earlier.

"I don't know," he replied, turning and leaning against the table again.

"Anyway," Jensen stretched out his back again like a cat, holding his arm behind his head by his elbow. "I'll head to Jared's room and then meet you back here once I've showered? We can go down together once we smell like we didn't sleep in a car."

Smiling at the bluntness of Jensen's statement, Misha nodded, waving Jensen goodbye as he disappeared with his towel, his bag and a smile, before heading to their own bathroom to get ready for the day.

\----------------

"Hey, you guys!" Richard called as Misha and Jensen walked into the green room. A couple of organisers and crew members were milling around by the food table and around the room, but the pair headed straight for the large round table near the corner seating Richard, Matt, Sebastian, Rob and Jared.

"What's up, Speight?" Jensen grinned, clapping him on the back as he passed to take a seat, a chorus of 'hey!'s coming from all directions as everyone greeted them. Misha stopped to grab a slice of toast and a mug of coffee before heading over to give Richard a hug, doing the rounds of the table as he said hello to everyone and asked how they were.

 Jensen immediately zeroed in on the food, pinching a bite of one of Jared's hash browns before disappearing off with a big dream and an even bigger appetite.

Pulling another chair up to the table, Misha squeezed in between Rob and Sebastien, propping his elbows up onto the table and hooking his ankles round the legs of his chair. He settled down and easily slipped into conversation with the two, catching each other up on their lives since they'd last seen each other as he munched on his toast.

"Why were you late again?" Sebastien started, a confused expression across his face. "I thought you were gonna aim to get here last night."

Mumbling around a mouthful of toast, Misha held up a finger as he tried to get rid of his food and answer. Someone beat him to the punch however, as Jared called, "Yeah, you and Jensen never did tell me- did you guys stop off somewhere on the way?"

This caught Rob's attention, urging him to lean forward around Misha to look at Jared as he asked incredulously, "Wait, they came together?"

An ambiguously suggestive noise sounded from Sebastian as he sat back in his chair, raising an eyebrow. "Right, so you guys disappear for a night and turn up together looking like neither of you slept a wink. Now this is something we can chat about!"

Rolling his eyes, Misha swallowed his mouthful, shaking his head as he scolded, "Come on, guys. Don't be assholes."

The group laughed at his defensive stance, Jared wiggling his eyebrows at Misha from across the table. Rob clapped Misha on the shoulder, eyes shining with mirth as he stood, declaring that he was going to visit the little boys' room before wandering off.

"Ok then," Matt called over to Misha, an easy grin on his face. "Where did you guys actually disappear to?"

"We broke down a couple of hours out on some tiny country road, and the emergency truck couldn't get to us because of how flooded the road was. So we slept in the car for a couple of hours until they could get to us. Well, tried to sleep at least."

Propping his chin up in his hand, Jared winced slightly, sympathising with Misha. "Yeah man, Jensen's car is a bitch to sleep in- his seats don't recline properly and when you're 6"5 that's a problem."

"Oh no," Misha jumped in. "We slept on the backseat coz the front seats were wet."

At this, the suggestive grin crept back onto Jared's face, his eyes acquiring a dangerous glint. "Both of you? You must have been pressed pretty close together- that's not a lot of space."

Rapturous laughter broke out across the table as Misha spluttered indignantly, his cheeks turning pink.

"What's the joke, guys?" Jensen asked as he approached the table, plate and mug in hand.

"We wer-"

"Nothing!" Misha cut Jared off, thrusting his leg in Jared's direction under the table.

A hesitant smile made its way onto Jensen's features as he looked around the table at everyone trying to stifle their laughter.

"Okay?" He replied, almost as a question, slipping past Sebastian to take Rob's seat between Misha and Jared.

Misha hid his face in his mug, desperately willing the heat to leave his cheeks as thoughts of the previous night and how differently it could have gone entered his head. He didn't fancy Jensen! They were just friends. Really, really good friends.

Jared caught the table up into a conversation about the high standard of food in the hotel, insisting he could eat their bacon forever, and Misha relaxed back into his seat, honestly glad that the attention was no longer on him and Jensen.

Placing his mug back on the table, Misha finished off his toast and bent one of his legs up to rest his chin on, content to sit and chat some more.

\----------------------------

 With a glance at the clock, Jensen noticed that it was time to head over to the photo ops.

"We better get going," Jensen tugged Misha's sleeve and nodded to the clock so Jared could follow his gaze. Jensen and Jared immediately stood up but Misha held his arms out in a pathetic manner.

"Jennnnnn, help me up!" Misha made grabby hands at him and Jensen sighed.

"I didn't know you had another child, Jensen," Jared teased.

Jensen pulled Misha up and held onto his arm.

"We're going to be late at this rate," he sighed, pulling a happy Misha along whilst Jared followed behind.

"Don't disturb Ackles, he's moving from Point A to Point B," Richard joked and Jensen fake glared at him.

"Shut it, Speight," Jensen yelled whilst leaving the green room.

"You love me really!" Came the response before the door closed behind the three.

"Clif said he'd meet us there, everyone else is already waiting for us apparently," Jared read off his phone and Misha laughed.

"They're actually trusting us to navigate this centre all by ourselves?"

“What a stupid idea, we could do anything," Jensen giggled like a child and Jared smacked his arm lightly.

"Photo ops, remember?" Jared reminded him and Jensen's eyes widened.

"Shit, we better hurry."

They ended up half-walking, half-sprinting down the backstage corridors, fortunately not meeting anyone on the way to bump into. When they arrived at the photo op area all three men had to catch their breath and Misha's hair had stuck up in his trademark sex hair.

"We need to get back in shape," Jared laughed and Jensen straightened up immediately.

"Speak for yourself," Jensen stated nonchalantly, pretending he wasn't out of breath.

"Says you who was doubled over a second ago," Misha poked him and Jensen batted his finger away in protest.

"Look who decided to show up," a creation worker jokingly tutted.

"Sorry for keeping everyone waiting!" Jared shouted to the long line of people.

Various shouts of "It's okay!" and "I love you!" filled the air and the three smiled feeling warm inside.

\------------

The first girl up approached them nervously and they tried to beam as encouragingly as possible.

"Hey what's your name?" Jared asked.

"Hope," she said quietly.

"That's a beautiful name," Jensen smiled and the girl visibly relaxed.

"Thank you, do you think I could have a hug?" She squeaked and they immediately came forward to each give her a hug.

"What do you want to do for the photo?" Misha asked.

"Just the normal sandwich hug please," Hope smiled and the men nodded, at least the first was easy to break them in before people ask for them in difficult and sometimes compromising positions. Jared got into position on one side and Jensen and Misha went to the other, Jensen with his arms around the blue eyed man. The photo was taken and Jensen had to reluctantly let go of Misha as they thanked Hope before she giddily walked off. Jensen smiled, he loved taking these photos because it meant he got a lot of hugs, not that he'd admit it but he was partial to a bit of cuddling. Especially when it came to fans and _Misha_.

They made it through the ops with only a few quick breaks for food, their cheeks and sides hurt from smiling and laughing.

"I'm exhausted," Misha sighed and chuckled. "But it was worth it, I never thought I'd see Jackles in a Hawaiian skirt and a flower in his hair."

"Shut it," Jensen smirked then his face fell a little. "You're still going to come see the concert, right?"

"Of course, wouldn't miss it for the world," Misha smiled warmly and stared directly into Jensen's eyes.

Jared coughed making them break their contact.

"Sorry to interrupt your eye sex but some of us have places to be," Jared laughed.

"Hey- we weren't-" Jensen stuttered but he shut up as Misha just winked at him making Jensen blush, even if he was joking.

"You better go and get ready," Jared told Jensen when he pulled his phone out of his pocket and checked the time.

"I need to go fetch my phone from the room, but I'll be right with you," Misha promised as he started walking off in the direction of their hotel room.

"I'll be on in twenty minutes, don't be late!" Jensen shouted after him and Jared raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Jensen asked defiantly.

"Nothing," Jared shook his head and smiled. It was fun watching your oblivious best friends fall in love.

\--------------

Misha came out of the ensuite having freshened up, swapping the soft v-neck jumper for his bright blue jacket as he felt it was smarter. His hair was fixed so it was under control and something else was righted and he could practically feel Jensen's nerves from a distance and felt bad, Misha was usually there to calm him. He grabbed his phone and slipped it into his pocket, maybe he could get some good photos of the band and definitely not of a certain friend.

Running out the room he didn't bother to check the time as he was rushing, hastily shutting the door he decided against the elevator and took the stairs. Taking two steps at a time he reached the bottom and hurried down the corridor, when a mass of fans came round the corner.

"Misha!" A guy called and someone squealed. "Could we get pictures?"

"I'm kinda in a hurry right now, guys," Misha stopped and apologised. Their faces fell making Misha feel guilty. "Okay, quickly."

Having hugged them all and taken a dozen selfies, Misha began running again, spurred on by the cheers of the group behind him. Eventually he reached backstage and heard clapping and cheers of Jensen's name. Jared glanced at him with a sympathetic look. Shit fuck he'd missed it.

Jensen came through the curtain, smiled at Jared and the others praise then looked straight at Misha before coming up to him with a massive grin on his face.

"Did you see me?" Jensen asked hopefully and Misha shook his head sadly.

"Sorry, Jen, I just missed you."

"Oh," was all Jensen said and Misha felt his stomach drop when Jensen looked crestfallen.

"But I'm sure you rocked it though," Misha added, trying to cheer him up when suddenly he had an idea. "Is there a guitar you can borrow?"

"Why?" Jensen asked curiously, raising an eyebrow.

"You can give me a private show," Misha explained and Jensen smirked. "No, not like that you dirty minded teenager."

"You don't want to stay for the rest of the show? There's only a couple songs left," Jensen asked and Misha shook his head.

"I'm shattered, let's grab a guitar and head back to the room," Misha stifled a conveniently timed yawn.

"Sure thing," Jensen smiled warmly then headed over to say bye to Jared, Misha followed him close behind.

"We're heading to our room now," Jensen told him and Jared nodded.

"We have a panel tomorrow so don't stay up too late," Jared winked at them, earning a swift pinch to the arm.

"Goodnight Jared, see you in the morning," Jensen briefly hugged him then spotted the spare acoustic guitar propped up against the wall next to electric ones. He grabbed it and swung it onto his back, earning a confused look from Jared.

"Don't question it," Misha said.

"Okay guys," Jared shook his head smiling. "Goodnight."

Misha and Jensen headed off side by side after waving to the others, Misha took a side glance at Jensen and was relieved to see all traces of sadness gone.

"It's so long back to the room," Misha complained. "Carry me?"

“I would but I'm carrying this," Jensen tapped the guitar neck.

"Fine," Misha sighed then took off running. "RACE YOU!"

"That's not fair I'm carrying a guitar!" Jensen shouted after him but started to chase him. He loved that he could be a child around Misha and vice versa. It was nice to be so comfortable around someone.

Misha hit the door to their room first of course having not had a guitar to keep from strangling him.

"I won," Misha stuck his tongue out at Jensen who just rounded the corner.

"Fuck you," Jensen said jokingly then unlocked the door.

"I know what my prize can be," Misha smiled as they both stepped in the room and shut the door. "I get to choose what song you sing."

"Judging by the music you made me listen to in my car I'm not sure that's wise," Jensen said unsurely and dropped down onto the bed and reached over to turn on the bedside lamp but Misha shook his head and sat next to him.

"Remember that one time we were hanging out in my trailer on set and we were listening to random songs?" Misha asked and Jensen nodded, making sure the instrument was in tune. "Well I distinctly remember you saying you knew all the lyrics to that one Coldplay song and could play it but you never actually sang it then."

"Oh, you mean Yellow? My voice isn't best suited for that, Mish," Jensen said hesitantly.

"Please, I know it will sound beautiful," Misha assured him and Jensen felt his face warming.

"Fine, as you asked so nicely," Jensen strummed the intro and Misha shifted so his head was resting on Jensen's shoulder, eyes shut so he could focus on the sound.

" _Look at the stars,_

_look how they shine for you,_

_and everything you do, yeah,_

_they were all yellow._

_I came along,_

_I wrote a song for you,_

_and all the things you do,_

_and it was called 'Yellow'._

_So then I took my turn..._ " Jensen sang but that was all Misha heard as he drifted off to sleep.

Jensen stopped when he heard heavy breathing next to his ear, and the next second Misha was rubbing his head up against Jen's shoulder, trying to get comfy.

Jensen smiled fondly, his eyes crinkling at the corners. Mish was really that tired, huh. He guessed it was getting pretty late.

Placing the guitar carefully on the floor without disturbing the sleeping man, Jensen laid back onto the bed slowly, Misha coming with him and shifted so he had his arm round Jensen's waist. His head nuzzled Jensen's neck and the younger man couldn't say he didn't like this.

"Goodnight, Mish," Jensen whispered and reached over to turn the light off. He closed his eyes and buried his face in Misha's hair, breathing in the scent of watermelon and cinnamon. He couldn't bring himself to care how he would explain this in the morning as he drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Misha woke feeling well rested which, honestly, was the first sign that something was off. The room wasn't too bright, as the curtains were blocking out most of the light and their hotel room wasn't east-facing; he was comfortably warm snuggled up in the large floral duvet- which was surprising as Jensen was a notorious sheet stealer, and the welcome smell of coffee filled the room, the familiar aroma putting Misha completely at ease.

 

Leisurely rolling over, Misha spread his limbs out across the bed, stretching to reach each corner of the mattress until his body felt fresh and rejuvenated. He squinted his eyes as he opened them to greet the morning, the still silence in the room urging him to remain in bed for just five more minutes.

 

 It was only after he had snuggled his face back into the pillow and folded the duvet into some sort of supervillainess-worthy cape that he realised Jensen wasn't in bed next to him. Sitting up, Misha looked around, rather perplexed when he realised that Jensen was not only absent from their bed but from their whole room.

 

Leaning over to the bedside table, he glanced at the clock on the wall opposite the bed and checked the time, realising that Jared and Jensen's panel was starting in 15 minutes- obviously where Jensen had gone to.  

 

Wiping the sleepy dust from his eyes, Misha sat up properly, crossing his legs and bunching the covers around his waist. With the bed being so close to the window, Misha could easily lean across and open the curtains, letting the warm glow of the morning light wash over him, warming his face.

 

The dark haired man basked in the sunshine for a few moments more, indulging himself, before throwing open the curtains entirely and rolling back over the bed to get up and start his day. 

 

It was as he rolled over that a crinkling sound met his ears, accompanied with a subtle protrusion in his side. Lifting himself up on his elbow, he reached under his body, his fingers coming into contact with a folded, slightly crumpled piece of paper, his name scribbled neatly on the front in familiar handwriting.  

 

A warm smile made its way onto his face as he shuffled to the end of the bed, unfolding the paper and skimming down the page.

 

**Misha**

**Don't panic that I'm not here when you wake up- I have to go to my panel with Jared and you looked too peaceful to wake up. Honestly after the last couple of days, I'm not surprised you need the sleep.**

**Jared and I are in the convention hall for the panel, so feel free to come along at some point if you want. But don't feel like you have to. If you don't that's fine too.**

**Also there's coffee for you in microwave**

**Jensen  x  :)**

 

Glancing over to the kitchenette, Misha saw the silhouette of a mug inside the microwave, and after approaching the table and taking out the mug, he realised that the coffee was still, in fact, warm. That meant that Jensen can't have left that long ago.

 

Curling his fingers around the mug, Misha brought the warm porcelain to his cheek, a shy smile covering his features at the thought of Jensen writing a note for him and making his coffee just how he liked it. 

 

This relationship was a strange one, indeed, and as Misha ran his fingers over the words Jensen had written for him, he wondered if perhaps this strange dance between them could be what he'd been missing for quite some time.

 

Misha took a sip of his coffee, struggling to suppress his unmistakable happiness, and turned to his suitcase to begin preparing for the day- he might just pay Jensen and Jared a visit after all.

 

\--------------------------

 

Jensen nodded at Jared, the two bracing themselves as the band came to the end of the song, their bodies racing with energy as they prepared for their signature jump. The band pumped out the last chord, the boys flinging themselves into the air with silly grins on their faces and landing in as ridiculous a position as they possibly could.

 

The room was full to the brim with loud screams and cheers, the fans obviously happy to see Jared and Jensen. It wasn't until the guys had relinquished their inspirational position and found comfortable positions in their chairs that the noise eventually calmed down a bit.

 

The quiet didn't last for long though, the room exploding once again when the boys introduced themselves, taking a good while to calm down again, as the boys exchanged knowing looks.

 

"I know y'all have a load of questions you want to ask us, but first I have a question for you." Jared called, his arms crossed over the chair back as he angled the mic towards his mouth. "Whose first time?"

 

Jensen grinned as the room erupted into cheers and screams again, the enthusiasm and rapid growth of the fandom never ceasing to amaze him.

 

"Alright," he cheered, nodding along as though sizing up the crowd as the intent applause continued. "Welcome to the family, you guys!"

 

"Thanks for turning out, everyone," Jared continued once the noise had died down slightly. "We're pretty packed today which is awesome, and I think I see a few familiar faces from photo ops yesterday, so hey again."

 

"Yeah," Jensen agreed with a nod. "Definitely a few I recognise."

 

Adjusting his legs, he shifted forward in his seat slightly, resting his heels on the bar between the chair legs before slumping back against the back of the chair.

 

"So how is everyone? You all enjoying the con so far?"

 

The cheers started up again, contagious grins falling onto the faces of Jensen and Jared as they looked upon the excited room.

 

"Yeah, me too," cheered Jared, nodding along. "I have to say, the food here- unbelievably good. I mean, everything is to such high standards, and they've been such good help in organising all of this. Seriously some of the most cooperative organisers we've had, which is awesome."

 

"Of course your main thought would be the food," Jensen snickered, resting his fist in the crook of his other elbow as he spoke into the mic. 

 

"Duh," Jared teased, looking over at his friend. "I'm a man of basic wants and needs." 

 

"I think we're all aware of your caveman mentality, man, no need to tell the world," Jensen quipped easily, the audience laughing along with the pair's steady banter.

 

"Hey!" Jared protested. "I think you'll find that I'm a complex human with a lot going for me!" 

 

"Sure, goldilocks. We all believe you." Jensen sniggered back, chuckling as the crowd broke into a chorus of 'oohs' and laughter.

 

Bowing his head Jared accepted his defeat, hands going up in surrender as he looked to quiet down the crowd a bit.

 

"Ok then, if you guys are all just gonna make fun of me then why don't we start on some questions?" He asked once his voice could be heard.

 

Nodding, Jensen scanned the room for where the questions would be coming from, settling on a petite teenage girl with a shy smile and shaky hands.

 

"Hi," she said quietly into the mic, a blush creeping onto her face as she looked at the boys. "My name's Jasmine."

 

"Hi Jasmine, we're Jared and Jensen, it's nice to meet you," Jared started, eliciting a groan from Jensen at the overused joke. 

 

"It's nice to meet you Jasmine, what would you like to ask?" Jensen cut in, turning his body to face her with a warm smile.

 

"Um, well," she mumbled, clearing her throat. "I was wondering since you posted the pictures of your kids dressed up for Halloween last year, whether you guys will encourage your kids to get into acting as well?"

 

Sitting back in his seat, Jensen immediately answered, "Well JJ is a drama queen, for sure," earning a laugh from the crowd. 

 

"Yeah," Jared joined in. "They could definitely do it, of course, the kids- trying not to be biased of course- are awesome, they could do whatever they wanted to. It's more a case of whether they want to, I think, and obviously we'll support them in whatever they choose to pursue."

 

Agreeing wholeheartedly with what his friend was saying, Jensen added, "I guess it's a bit early to tell what they want to do. They'll experiment with different things and interests as they grow up and I guess, as parents, it's our job to guide and support them as best we can, but in the end it's down to them."

 

Jasmine had been nodding along with the boys' answers, gladly drinking in the information. Leaning forward she grabbed the microphone, thanking the boys before taking a step back to make room for the next question. 

 

"No- thank you, good question," Jensen called after her, switching the mic into his other hand and leaning down to grab the water bottle under his chair. 

 

As the next person came up to the mic, Jensen unscrewed the cap of the bottle and took a swig before screwing it back on again.

 

"Hi, I'm Elliot," the teenage boy said, Jensen's face looking back at them from his t-shirt. 

 

"Hi Elliot, nice to see you again," Jensen called, recognising the boy from photo ops the day before.

 

"Ok you remember me, that's fine, that's awesome," he gushed, earning an understanding laugh and cheer from the crowd, hand running through his hair as he blushed beet red.

 

"Uh, I wanted to ask, since we saw Jared's interesting attempts at karaoke on Saturday, will you guys ever duet on something?"

 

Jensen's face immediately fell into a deadpan look, slowly turning his head to face Jared, his eyebrow creeping further up his forehead as he pursed his lips.

 

Jared was wholeheartedly laughing into the mic, throwing his head back for a second before leaning over to throw an arm across Jensen's shoulders, 

 

"Y'know, for years, I've been trying to convince this guy that I'm the missing spark to his music career, and I mean we all know it's true- I'm kind of the musically gifted guy in this relationship." 

 

Jensen spluttered at Jared's answer, giving the crowd a disbelieving look when they hooted and hollered.

 

"Uh, no?" He interjected, placing a hand his knee to steady himself. "I think I can do without, big guy."

 

Laughing again at Jensen's obvious disapproval of the idea, Jared whined, "Aw, come on! You even said we could duet at the karaoke but, oh wait- you didn't show."

 

"Hey," Jensen responded indignantly. "That wasn't my fault, and you know it."

 

Jared only rolled his eyes, sending a smirk at Jensen before drawling into the mic, "Fair enough. I'd choose canoodling with Misha in the back of your car all night over karaoke too."

 

The room practically erupted, screams echoing around the room as Jensen's face bloomed a deep scarlet. A chant of 'Cockles!' began from the back of the crowd, the madness in front of him only escalating as he tried to sputter out a response.

 

"I-it wasn't like that guys, we carpooled and ended up breaking down. That's it!" 

 

His explanation was drowned out by the noise of hollering coming his way, and he ended up rubbing a hand over his face to try and cool it down slightly. 

 

He sent a glare at Jared who spinning slightly on his chair, toying with his microphone, a devious smirk gracing his features at his handiwork. 

 

Jensen shook his head at his friend, swinging his leg out to land a swift kick on Jared's shin before calling into the microphone, "Getting back to the actual question, no I will not sing with this guy. Unless I'm drunk, then I make no promises. Next question, please?"

 

Jensen turned his body to face the other side of the room, where a separate line of fans with questions had been formed, only for his stomach to drop as he saw who stood at the front of the line.

 

"Hi, so uh, I have a question for both of you guys," Misha gushed, his voice distorted slightly as he tried to come off as innocent and unassuming. "Do you think your devilish good looks are a gift from God, and what do you intend to use them to achieve?"

 

Jensen sat back in his chair with a laugh, seeing Jared pose as though displaying his body for a nude painter or something. "Y'know," Jared drawled. "Sometimes I wonder whether God meant for me to be this gifted and talented, and honestly I think that the answer is yes. Yes he did." 

 

Rolling his eyes at his friend's outburst, he brought his mic to his forehead, shaking his head with an exasperated sigh. He hadn't missed the cheeky grin that Misha had sent his way, which- he could have sworn- was accompanied by a small wink. Somehow, Jensen found it hard to believe that Misha had missed the talk of them 'canoodling', the thought bringing a light blush back to his cheeks as he nervously smiled back.

 

"So I've decided," Jared continued, his face a solemn mask. "To inspire others to be better, with my own beauty and charm. I know, so selfless, but it's my obligation. You're welcome world." 

 

Jensen's elbows had moved to his knees as he tried to gather himself, the delivery of his friend’s outlandish speech cracking him up. Rubbing a hand over his forehead one last time he sat back up, eyes following the figure approaching the stage with a fond smile.

 

 

"Misha Collins, everybody," Jensen called and held his arms out to present the man.

 

Misha waved at the cheering crowds, seeing hundreds of beaming, screaming faces making him automatically smile as he walked over to where Jared and Jensen were sitting. He leant against the top of Jensen's stool and waited for the crowd to die down.

 

"Hey guys," Misha said purposefully being awkward. "How's it going?"

 

"Pretty good, we've had some rather... interesting questions," Jared laughed.

 

"Yeah, you could say that," Jensen chuckled. "Someone asked whether me and Jared were gonna sing a duet."

 

"And what was your answer to that?"

 

"I don't think anyone would have working ears after listening to it, that's all I'm gonna say."

 

"Come on, Jensen, don't be so hard on yourself," Jared punched him lightly and Jensen chuckled.

 

"Yeah, he isn't _that_ bad," Misha turned to the crowd and then addressed them. "You don't mind me joining them do you?"

 

The crowd shouted a combination of "yes" and "no".

 

"Wait so you do mind or you don't mind, we need to work on our communication," Misha laughed.

 

"We don't mind!" The crowd shouted. Jared did the cut off sign and shook his head.

 

"You don't need to be nice to him, you can be honest," Jensen said and everyone laughed, including Misha whose nose crinkled.

 

"No, you're welcome to stay, I'll find you a seat," Jensen sprung up and jogged off stage. Misha nonchalantly slid onto Jensen's stool.

 

"Don't worry, Jen, I've got one," Misha said into the microphone and Jensen's head popped back in from behind the curtain. He frowned when he saw Misha smugly in his seat then disappeared again.

 

"While he's gone off to sulk let's have a question," Jared looked to the left side of the stage at the question queue.

 

"Hello, I'm Cady, how are you both?" The woman asked and Jared smiled and opened his mouth to answer.

 

"I'm fan  freaking fantastic!" Jensen yelled sarcastically as he came through the curtains with a spare stool, the crowd erupted into laughter as he chucked the stool down and sat down on it with crossed arms.

 

“I'm fine," Misha said once the crowd had died down, ignoring Jensen who gave a hurt look in his direction so Misha turned to him. "I'm sorry, did you say something?"

 

Jensen broke and chuckled with his eye crinkles showing, staring at the ground.

 

"I'm good thank you, and yourself?" Jared brought the question back into focus.

 

"I'm great now talking to you, wow," Cady took a deep breath which made them laughed.

 

"Wait, hold on a second. Do you mean great because you're talking to Jared or great because you're talking to all of us?" Misha asked and Jensen added a 'yeah!'.

 

"Well... Mainly Jared but-" Cady started but Misha and Jensen stood up and started to walk off stage. "But I love all of you!"

 

They turned around and sat back down, still acting unamused.

 

"Proceed," Misha said in an authoritative voice, the regal wave of his hand making Jensen burst out full body laughing. When he collected himself, he faced Cady and smiled at her to continue.

 

"Well, I was wondering if, because you have spent _a lot_ of years doing the show, how has it influenced your life, like what has changed since you started," Cady asked and Jared clapped on the microphone.

 

"I think we all know what Jared's answer is going to be..." Jensen muttered into the microphone.

 

"Great question, I have to say meeting my wife would be the greatest influence on my life, I mean I've now got an amazing family," Jared smiled and nodded. "And not just my immediate family, y'all count too." He pointed to the cheering crowd and his co-stars clapped.

 

"Jensen?" Jared said. "Meet anyone special on the show?"

 

Jensen blushed and looked at the ground quickly, you would have to be quick to see his cheeks slightly reddening. Luckily Misha had been watching him this entire time and wondered why he suddenly got all embarrassed.

 

"Well I met you guys and all of the cast and crew and the fans and everyone," Jensen started then gestured to Misha with his thumb. "And I met this weirdo who commissions portraits of my face made out of skittles. Ever since he came on the show, my life has never been the same. Never been normal at least."

 

The crowd cheered and Jensen smiled shyly at Misha who smiled warmly back.

 

"Thanks bud, love you too," Misha grinned and put his arm round Jensen's shoulder, the crowd instantly erupted in screams. Jared fake fangirled and flapped his hands around but he was genuinely smiling. Jensen rested his head on Misha's for a second before they broke apart.

 

"I think we answered your question?" Jared told Cady who was grinning widely and shouted a thanks. "No- thank you."

 

Jared turned his attention back to the two men and shook his head. "Guys, no more touching this is PG-13."

 

"No promises. Next question," Misha said hastily and turned to the right side of the stage, Jensen had the biggest grin on his face as he laughed.

 

The actors took one more question then the last one, after that Misha thanked the audience dearly for putting up with him then they were being played off by Louden Swain and blew kisses to the audience.

 

Once backstage, they were still grinning like idiots, dancing alongside lip syncing Rob's singing. Jared was enthusiastically playing the air guitar as they walked through the halls but the sound began to fade.

 

"That was really fun," Jensen beamed once they were sure they were far away enough away from the stage. "Mish, you should join us more often."

 

"No I wouldn't want to deprive the fans of full on Winchester time," Misha said half-jokingly. He knows that some of the fans don't want him to interact with Jared or Jensen too much, so he kind of regretted crashing their panel.

 

"Hey," Jensen stopped dead, putting his hand on Misha's shoulder and looked him directly in the eye. "I don't care if they don't want you, you're as much a part of supernatural as we are."

 

Misha gave him a sad smile and, since Jared had gone ahead once he saw they needed space, Jensen took a chance and slipped his hand into Misha's, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

 

"Let's go get changed and get ready for this dinner," Jensen said and took off again, not letting go of Misha's hand, much to the older man's delight. They strode down the corridors as if it were normal, as if they had always held hands, and it even felt normal, it felt right.

 

\---

 

Jensen was doing up the buttons on his shirt when Misha stumbled into the bathroom in a desperate effort to pull up his trousers.

 

"I need to sort out my hair," Misha complained and laughed when Jensen did finger guns at his own reflection before turning to him. "What are you doing?"

 

"Don't you think this is a pretty nice shirt?" Jensen smiled, happy that his purchase last weekend looked good on him.

 

"It fits you nicely," Misha trailed his hand down Jensen's arm then laughed. "But you fucked up the buttons."

 

Jensen looked down to see all the buttons were one up from where they were supposed to be. How did he not notice that? He's a grown ass man, how come he can't even think straight long enough to do up a shirt?

 

"Here I'll do it, seeing as you're incapable," Misha started to unbutton Jensen's shirt and the latter shifted uncomfortably. Jensen definitely did not expect to be undressed by Misha today. The tension in the room was so thick you could cut it with a butter knife, Jensen suddenly found the floor, ceiling and walls really interesting, anywhere except for Misha's eyes which were making their way down his body button by button. Once the shirt was completely open, Misha sorted it out, seemingly unaware of Jensen's awkwardness.

 

"Keep still," Misha instructed and Jensen froze, turns out he was aware of the fidgeting. "Wait a second."

 

Misha then proceeded to pull the shirt off a confused Jensen then put it in the sink and turned on the tap. Jensen soon realised that he was just washing out a stain that he picked up from God-knows-where. Misha held the shirt up to inspect it in the light then turned round to quickly rub it dry with a towel.

 

"There you go," Misha turned back around and froze as he was mere centimetres from Jensen's face. Jensen's gaze kept darting from Misha's blue orbs to his lips and back again. Misha broke the eye contact by looking at the shirt and taking a step back to put some distance between them. "Here you are."

 

"Thanks," Jensen took the shirt and put his arms through the sleeves, disappointed that nothing came of that. They were so close, _so_ unbelievably close, if he had just moved a few more centimetres...

 

Misha left the bathroom and Jensen let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

 

"You can do your tie on your own, can't you?" Misha called to him with humour in his voice and Jensen smiled again.

 

"Shut up."

 

\-----------

 

"Woah guys, looking smart," Jared greeted them as they met outside the hotel restaurant.

 

"You too," Jensen gestured to Jared's suit as the latter did jazz hands.

 

"Everyone's already here by the way, we were waiting for you but then people were bored and went inside. What took you so long anyway, you're always late this weekend," Jared cocked an eyebrow and Jensen could feel his cheeks heat up as his mind scrambled for a witty answer.

 

"None of your business," Misha winked at Jared, sparing Jensen.

 

"I see, I see. Let's go in, I'm pretty sure they've started already," Jared smirked and opened the door for the other two.

 

"Such a gentleman," Misha teased as he passed and Jensen felt a prick of jealousy even though it was an innocent gesture. What the hell was wrong with him?

 

Taking up three consecutive seats the trio sat down with Osric one side, Richard on the other, and sure enough everyone had already ordered.

 

"We were sure you'd got stuck in your room or something," Rob leaned over to tell Misha and Jensen.

 

"Yeah," Richard scoffed. "Or something."

 

The rest of the cast laughed and Jensen felt embarrassment creeping in as he realised Misha and him had been the subject of the previous conversation. Choosing not to answer as he would probably make things worse, Jensen buried his head in the menu but had a hard time focusing on what to pick.

 

"Hey, is this bothering you?" The sudden whispering warm breath tickling his ear made Jensen jump slightly.

 

He turned round to face Misha and shrugged.

 

"It's okay, I don't really mind."

 

Misha gave him a nod after searching his eyes and Jensen was shocked but pleased to find a hand reassuringly squeezing his leg.

 

"Man, that steak looks good," Jared asked and tapped Jensen's menu unnecessarily.

 

"Sure does, looks just like the ones in Austin," Jensen grinned, suddenly feeling thankful that he had his two best friends by his side and he was surrounded by people who loved him.

 

A waitress came over and interrupted his thoughts, but after they had placed their orders the feeling returned. Jensen stood up and clinked his empty glass.

 

"I know we normally do this at the end of the meal but I'd like to propose a toast," Jensen drunk in the warm atmosphere and looked round at the beaming faces who stopped what they were doing to listen.

 

"It's been years since we met and I feel like I've known you all forever, for some of you that's not necessarily a good thing..." Jensen glanced at Jared who hit him earning a laugh from the rest.

 

"You guys are like a family, seriously, thank you for everything. I used to be so nervous going up on stage in front of everyone but now performing with you guys I feel like a rock star. Thank you all so much for supporting me and helping me grow into the person I am today. As a wise man once said: family don't end with blood. Cheers."

 

Jensen raised his glass and the rest followed suit, shouting variants of 'cheers' and I love you guys'.

 

As soon as Jensen was seated again, a hand found his under the table. Sharing a glance with a smiling Misha made his heart leap and his eye crinkles made an appearance for the millionth time this weekend.

 

The steak wasn't as good as the ones in Texas, but it certainly tasted of home.


	4. Chapter 4

The Cockles panel was going smoothly, everyone was having a great time and there were lots of laughs which can only be expected when you have Misha Collins on stage. They had just had their second glass of ‘apple juice’ when Misha spilt some on the front of his pants.

“You’re so clumsy,” Jensen said into the mic then proceeded to get off his stool and pretend to kneel in front of the man. “Can’t waste any.”

The screams of the audience were deafening as Jensen sat back in his seat, grinning widely, while Misha fanned himself.

“At least buy me dinner first,” Misha smiled as the two shared a glance when the crowd died down. “Where were we?”

“I believe it was this side next,” Jensen pointed to the queue at the left side of the stage where a girl was holding a microphone. “Yes.”

“I’m going to ask you to do something but you need to promise not to hate me,” the girl said and both men looked confused.

“First off that statement was really disconcerting,” Misha held up a finger. “I’m worried because that isn’t something you would announce before asking us a question about what our favourite cereal is, like we had earlier.”

“Yeah, I probably won’t hate you, Misha, how about you?” Jensen asked, playing along.

“I’m ninety nine percent sure I won’t hate you and if I do then security will escort you off the premises immediately,” Misha said matter-of-factly then waved his hand at Clif as if preparing him. “I’m only kidding, go ahead.”

“Well, as anyone who has eyes would know that you both have great chemistry on and off screen-“ the girl started then was cut off.

“Who told you that, could you state your sources? I actually hate him,” Misha gestured to Jensen.

“Yeah, me and him,” Jensen shook his head whilst waving his hand in a cutting off motion.

“Anyway, continue.”

“Okay, it _seems_ like you two have great chemistry,” the girl proceeded, earning a chuckle. “And Dean and Cas do also, so I was wondering if it would be possible for you to act out a scene where...um…Destiel becomes canon?”

Jensen nearly choked on his third apple juice as the audience cheered.

“We can try,” Misha says and Jensen looked at him with wide eyes. “Let me discuss with my associate for one second.”

He pulled Jensen over so they were facing the back, faces centimetres apart and away from the microphone so they couldn’t be heard.

“Are you crazy?” Jensen asked in disbelief. “They tell us to avoid these questions usually.”

“Uh uh uh, they _used_ to tell us to avoid these questions,” Misha corrected and Jensen shook his head. “Trust me, this is how we can do it…”

After they were finished talking, they turned back around and saw faces full of eager anticipation.

“Has anyone got a trench coat I can borrow?” Misha asked and several willing volunteers stood up. Fortunately someone at the front with a similar build had one to offer which Misha took gratefully and slipped on.

“Okay guys, we need silence now to do our acting thing,” Misha motioned for everyone to quiet down then donned his Cas face, standing the opposite side of the stage to Jensen.

“Hello, Dean,” he said and there was a small uproar, but people seemed to contain themselves.

“Oh, hey Cas, didn’t think you’d come this quickly,” Jensen walked over to him somewhat nervously and hoped no one would catch the innuendo.

“I always come when you call,” Misha said. Well, someone caught it. “What do you need?”

“You,” Jensen said and grabbed Misha, holding and dipping him down in a dance pose before leaning in to kiss him whilst everyone went wild. Misha had his eyes trained on him and suddenly this wasn’t about Dean and Cas anymore, he wasn’t acting. When their lips met, Jensen’s eyes widened as he realised that Misha’s hand wasn’t there to stop them from colliding. That was the last coherent thought he had as he closed his eyelids and melted into the older man’s lips, the hypothetical fireworks exploding drowned out the cacophonous noise from the audience and the million camera flashes. Suddenly Misha was pulling away and Jensen chased him, trying to feel that sensation again but he was pulled to his feet in a daze.

“That was…um...” Misha went along with the plan, prompting Jensen to follow the makeshift script. Suddenly he came to his senses and remembered what he was meant to do before him standing entranced got awkward.

“I’ve got to go!” Jensen gushed before covering his front area with his hands and running off stage. Peals of laughter rippled through the audience but most of them were in a stunned silence, Jensen was pretty sure someone had fainted. As the two men went to take bow the noise was deafening and there were enough flashes that Jensen was sure he would go blind.

“Was that good enough for you?” Misha asked as they took their seats again. Jensen couldn’t keep his eyes off him, noticing how his blue eyes danced in the stage lighting and how his hair was slightly tousled and how his cheeks were tinted red but most of all Jensen couldn’t stop staring at his lips and how much he wanted to feel them again.

“That was way more than good enough, I’m sorry I don’t know what I’m saying, that was, _wow_ , okay thank you,” the girl babbled and waved to them before heading off.

“Okay, next question. See if you can top that.”

…

The rest of the panel was a blur and before they knew it the rest of the cast started to file onto the stage accompanied by Carry On Wayward Son. Jared was the last to come up and as he took his place next to Jensen on the end he had the _widest_ grin on his face, Jensen thought he was having another child.

“Why are you so happy?” Jensen whispered in a joking fashion when Richard and Rob started a big end-of-con speech, as Jared’s mood was far beyond just con excitement.

“As if you don’t know,” Jared punched him then sighed and continued when he got a blank stare in response. “You and Misha, man! I watched from the sides and I must admit my inner fanboy did come out, you two are perfect together.”

“That was just a kiss on stage in a scene, I mean it was nothing, I don’t even know if he-“

“Jensen, do me a favour and shut the fuck up,” Jared said with a knowing smile on his face which made Jensen grin back.

“Okay, yeah you’re right, it was pretty sweet.”

“J2M, any last words?” Richard suddenly turned the attention to the three standing on the end.

“I had a blast and I hope you all did too, I’m sure there’ll be more where that came from next con,” Misha winked and Jensen looked at him with slight disbelief and hope.

“See y’all next time, SPN family, always keep fighting,” Jared clapped and blew kisses to the audience.

“We love you all, goodbye,” Jensen concluded and with that the music came on and everyone started dancing again. Jared and Jensen did a weird jig thing along to the music until Jensen realised that Misha and Sebastian were getting really close on the other side of the stage, too close for comfort. He felt a wave of jealousy rush through him and Jared pushed him, whispering, “Go get your man.”

With that confirmation, Jensen casually made his way through the various actors and actresses until he reached the pair then tapped Misha’s shoulder just as Sebastian was smacking his ass.

“Mr Collins, may I have this dance?” Jensen asked and Misha laughed.

“You certainly may, Mr Ackles,” Misha replied and took one of Jensen’s hands in his own and put the other around his waist. The two had no fucking clue what they were doing and they probably looked stupid Jensen couldn’t find it in himself to care as they stepped and whirled around like idiots. The song unfortunately ended so they had to reluctantly break apart, all except their hands, and file off stage, waving to the audience one last time with their separate and joined hands.

As soon as they were backstage, Jensen swiftly brought Misha into another kiss, unwilling to wait a moment longer. Their mouths met gently, tentative, carefully as if their kiss on the stage ten minutes before hadn’t happened. Jensen’s hand found the back of Misha’s neck and entangled it into the mess of dark hair.

“Get a room,” Richard shouted and brought them back down to earth.

“Already have one, thanks,” Jensen retorted then pressed his and Misha’s foreheads together when they were left alone, staring into the pools of blue. “Hey.”

Misha laughed at his awkwardness. “Hi.”

“Do you want to like, I don’t know, go on a date? I mean be my date. I mean-“ Jensen stumbled over his words several times, trying to find a statement with the right meaning but Misha, as usual, understood him.

“Yes, Jen, I would like to date you.”

\------------------

"Be quiet!" Misha hissed, bringing a hand up to cover Jensen's mouth to try and muffle his laughter. The hotel was nearly silent, most of the residents asleep as it had just gone two o'clock in the morning, and as they ran through the corridors, shoes in hand so as to quieten their footsteps, the two men felt as though they had the place to themselves.  
  
Misha stumbled, having stopped looking where they were going when he grabbed Jensen, and as he tripped over his own feet Jensen quickly caught his outstretched hand, bringing an arm around Misha's waist to stabilise him.   
  
The pair fell into the wall, a dull thump echoing through the hall as they tried to grasp their footing. Jensen braced his forearm on the wall beside Misha's head, the latter's warm breath ghosting over his face in short puffs as a deep red flush spread across his cheeks.   
  
Mouth suddenly very dry, Jensen tried to swallow, his pulse sounding in his ears as blue eyes flickered down to his lips.   
  
"We should hurry," Misha whispered, adjusting the rucksack on his shoulder as he tried to pry his gaze away from Jensen's pursed lips, using all of his willpower to look up into his eyes before realising this would only worsen the butterflies in his stomach.  
  
"Yeah," Jensen muttered back almost absentmindedly, his eyes wide as he stared back at Misha, his body seemingly incapacitated.  
  
Realising the effect he was having on his companion, Misha suddenly felt a surge of bravery run through him, prompting him to lean forward into Jensen's shoulder, his lips brushing the taller man's ear as he whispered, "That requires moving, Mr Ackles."  
  
Sure enough, Jensen's breath caught in his throat, a nearly silent whimper escaping him at Misha's proximity. Said man, however, left no room for Jensen to respond or gather his thoughts, as he ducked under Jensen's arm, their other hands still intertwined, causing Jensen to go stumbling after Misha as he skipped off down the corridor.  
  
After making their way through a couple more corridors and up an abandoned-looking stairwell that echoed with every footstep, the pair came to a tall door with the words 'Fire Exit' printed across it in faded lettering.  Pressing against the bar, Misha put his whole weight into the door, eventually pushing it open with a shuddering, metallic groan.  
  
He stepped out onto the roof, checking that there was a door handle on the outside of the door as well so they could get back in, before letting the door swing closed after Jensen, the glow from the stairwell's lighting disappearing as the door clicked into place.  
  
It took a moment for Jensen's eyes to adjust to the sudden change in light levels, leaving him blinking blindly for a second as he fumbled for Misha's hand in the dark.  
  
Once he could see again, it took all of his willpower not to gasp.  
  
Misha was silhouetted by the light of the moon, a few features on his face highlighted by the soft light it provided. Misha's hair was in disarray, all over the place from the excitement of their midnight escapade, and his chest rising and falling was the only movement Jensen could see. His hand was warm and firm in Jensen's, grounding him, and as Misha's eyes twinkled, so like the myriad of stars framing his face in a luminous halo, Jensen could only stare.  
  
He didn't like to be cliché, but Misha was truly celestial.  
  
Jensen was broken from his reverie as Misha tugged on his hand, turning and leading him to a smaller, slightly enclosed platform surrounded by an array of potted plants and flowers. He dropped his grip as he crouched down, swinging his rucksack off and opening it to pull out a familiar looking blanket.  
  
Grinning, Jensen dropped to the floor beside Misha, grabbing the corner of the blanket as he enquired, "Is this from my car?"  
  
Misha was glad for the darkness, as he felt the blush rising to his cheeks. Pulling a tightly folded cushion from his bag, he closed it and began setting out the bedding. "What can I say- I kind of like it. Better than the stiff blankets from the hotel anyway."  
  
He saw Jensen's silhouette move as he nodded, Misha's shoulders releasing some of their tension as he realised Jensen believed him. He didn't have to know about Misha's fondness for Jensen's familiar scent that clung to the blanket, right?    
  
The two men lay down side by side, their jackets spread across the floor, separating them from the cold concrete roof, with the large heavy blanket tucked around both of them.  
_  
Your skin, oh yeah your skin and bones_  
  
"It's always so nice to see the stars," Jensen commented, bringing one arm up to cushion his head. The two had been pointing out constellations to each other, trying to match the different nicknames that they had learnt over the years, when Jensen realised how rarely he actually got to see the stars.  
  
"Mm," Misha hummed, head falling to the side slightly as though he was drowsy. "It sucks that every where's so light polluted that we can only see a few, if any."  
  
Rolling onto his side, he looked up at Jensen, resting his head on his hands. "I've seen pictures of the sky from places really far from cities or towns with streetlights and, seriously Jen, you wouldn't believe how many stars there are- it's like you can see each and every one, every star that's ever existed smiling right at you."  
  
As Jensen met Misha's gaze, he reckoned he knew the feeling.  
  
_Turn into something beautiful_  
  
"Do you think they see us too?" Misha asked quietly, twisting again to rest the back of his head on Jensen's chest as he looked back up at the stars.  
  
Jensen hummed in affirmation, moving his arm to cradle Misha into his side. "Yeah, I think they do."  
  
A small shiver ran through Misha, who had curled further into Jensen's side in order to absorb his body heat, prompting Jensen to pull the blanket further up their bodies and tuck it around Misha's neck.  
  
"I think," he continued. "That when we die, our soul goes up into the stars, and we live forever with the ones we love. That's what I think heaven is."  
  
_Do you know?_  
  
"Really?" Misha asked, finding Jensen's hand under the blankets and intertwining their fingers. "That's an interesting take on heaven."  
  
Pausing for a moment to collect his thoughts, Jensen rubbed his thumb back and forth over the back of Misha's cold hand, pressing it against his stomach to try and warm it up a bit.  
  
  
"Yeah, I think," he swallowed, the sight of the stars, still and constant above them, helping him to focus his thoughts. "I think that if heaven is true bliss then everyone you love will be there, but I don't see how there could be a place where we would all go to be together at the same time. We don't all die at the same time, so how could we be together, you know?"  
  
Misha's hand had begun stroking back and forth on his stomach, the contact a comforting reminder of his presence.   
  
_You know I love you so_  
  
"If when we die we become stars though, then we can be with the ones we love who have already passed on, and still watch over those who are back on earth. And I like that thought. Being together, you know?"  
  
Misha pushed himself up slightly, adjusting his position so he could burrow his face into Jensen's neck, bring his arm around Jensen's waist as he tangled their legs together.  
  
"Y'know, I think I like that thought too," he whispered, pressing a soft kiss to Jensen's jaw before closing his eyes and relaxing against the taller man, the comfort of Jensen's arm tightening around his shoulders lulling him to sleep as the stars looked on.  
  
_You know I love you so._


	5. Chapter 5

The first thought that Misha had upon waking up was that it was a gorgeous day. He was warm, wrapped up in Jensen's arms- maybe a bit stiff from sleeping on concrete, but you can't have it all- and the sun was shining, with Misha and Jensen positioned in a spot of shade so it wasn't so much blinding as a pleasant glow.

 

The second thought, upon realising that it was Jared's shadow keeping the sun out of his eyes, was that they were in so much trouble.

 

"You are in so much trouble."

 

Misha scrambled into a sitting position, accidentally elbowing Jensen's stomach in the process.

 

Jensen groaned rolling away from Misha and curling up as he clutched his stomach, taking no notice as Misha hurriedly asked for the time.

 

"It's 10:15, asshats," Jared stated, crossing his arms as he looked down on them. "Thanks for the note, by the way. We've been searching for you two for over an hour now and you just decided to have a party for two on the roof?"

 

Running a hand through his hair, Jensen rolled back over to look up at Jared, blinking the sleepy dust from his eyes. "C'mon, we didn't mean to disappear. We thought we'd be back down by morning, I swear. I guess we fell asleep. Sorry, man."

 

Grinning down at them, Jared crouched and began helping Misha to pack the bedding away into his rucksack, ignoring Jensen's protests as he rolled him off of the pillow. 

 

"Hey, don't worry about it, I get it. You two lovebirds deserve all of the time in the world together. Just not when we need to be out of our rooms in fourty five minutes and you guys haven't even started to pack."

 

Rolling his eyes, Misha grabbed one end of the blanket, Jared grabbing the other, before helping him to fold it up into a tight square and packing it away.

 

"You, sir," he stated, pointing accusingly at Jensen. "Need to get a move on then, since your clothes and other belonging are all over everywhere in the room."

 

Misha painted a grin on his face, chucking along with Jared as the latter hauled Jensen up from the ground. The sinking feeling in his gut would have to wait until later- he wouldn't let something as trivial as two weeks apart from his boyfriend put himself and others in a bad mood. No, he would laugh and smile, and wave Jensen off before getting on with his life like an adult.

 

As he looked over at Jensen and saw the awkward grimace on his face, Misha realised that he wasn't the only one dreading the next two weeks. Was it bad that this made Misha feel a lot better?

 

Jensen glanced in his direction and, seeing through his smile, reached out to subtly grasp his hand, smoothly engaging Jared in a conversation about plans for the kids to meet up the next week as he rubbed slow circles into Misha's palm. 

 

Hoisting the rucksack onto his shoulder, Misha grasped the hand in his slightly more tightly, following Jensen as he would so many more times in the future.

 

\-------------

 

Sitting down on the bed, Misha watched as Jensen packed the last of his things into his suitcase, leaning onto the lid as he zipped it up. Misha's own things were packed and waiting by the door, ready for him to check out and head to the car he rented to take him home, a whole country away from where Jensen was going to be filming.

 

It felt wrong though. 

 

After finding this with Jensen, in their little hotel room with their too small bed, and stiff comforter, and dodgy coffee machine, and no one else but them, it felt wrong to say goodbye and go back to living two different lives.

 

_It's true_

 

Coming to sit next to him, Jensen dropped a hand onto Misha's leg, his thumb rubbing soothing circles into the side of Misha's knee as he dropped a kiss on the older man's shoulder.

 

A weak grin rose to Misha's features, his hand shaking slightly as he brought Jensen's face up to meet his own, placing a soft kiss on the taller man's lips in thanks for his support. Jensen's breath faltered slightly, upturning his face slightly as he kept their lips pressed together for a second longer, eyes shut tight as though trying to commit the feeling to memory, before he dropped his head back down to Misha's shoulder. 

 

"Two weeks is okay, right?" He muttered against Misha's jacket, resting his head there as he nuzzled Misha's neck. "We can manage two weeks."

 

A soft smile reached Misha's face, his arms snaking around Jensen's torso as he turned to bury his face into the taller man's chest, his familiar scent calming Misha's nerves.

 

_Look how they shine for you_

 

"Yeah," he confirmed, with a small nod into Jensen's shirt. "We can manage two weeks."

 

"And we'll have the kids to keep up busy," Jensen added, trailing a hand through Misha's hair before planting a gentle kiss behind his ear. 

 

"Mhm," Misha hummed. "And we can text and phone all the time."

 

Misha pushed up from Jensen's chest, looking him in the eye with a fond smile. 

 

"I'll miss you," Jensen whispered, brushing a strand of dark hair away from Misha's face. Misha brought their foreheads together, closing his eyes as breathed in everything that was Jensen.

 

"I know," he whispered back. "Me too."

 

_Look how they shine._

 

Misha watched Jensen’s receding figure with a sentimental smile, mentally steeling himself to face two whole weeks away from his newly found partner.

Pulling his hand from his pocket he grabbed the handle of his suitcase, sighing as he began the trek to his car. As his other hand fumbled for his car keys he felt the familiar buzz of his phone against his fingers, prompting him to hurriedly grasp the device. Hastily accepting the call, he put the phone to his ear without bothering to check the caller ID.

“Misha speaking,” he muttered absentmindedly, still foraging for his keys, startled slightly by the warm voice on the other end of the speaker.

“Hey there sugar,” Jensen teased, Misha could practically hear the smirk in his voice. The brunette’s smile widened as he used his shoulder to secure the phone against his ear, finally grasping the keys and beginning to look for the right one.

_Look at the stars_

“Seriously? You couldn’t even last two minutes?” he chuckled, inserting the key into the door of his car.

“Can you blame me?” Jensen asked, a genuine question laced in his voice.

_Look how they shine for you_

“We can facetime later, wouldn’t want to deprive you of my handsome features for a long period of time,” Misha promised. “If you know how to facetime, that is.”

“Hey, I’m not _that_ behind with technology,” Jensen laughed. “I’ll see you later then, I need to drive to set now. I, um, I love you.”

_And everything you do_

Misha could hear the man’s hesitation to say those foreign words but he smiled nonetheless.

“I love you too.”

_And they were all yellow._


End file.
